Khushrenada Chronicles: The Seireitei
by JAGA03
Summary: Upon committing suicide Via Gundam, Treize's Soul was somehow able to find rest and awaken in Soul Society. Within the Seireitei he finds some things never change and that humans never truly learn. It may take time, but the Shinigami will learn the futility of the Endless Waltz, it is time to break the unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea while back, like when I first read Bleach, like when Aizen was revealed to be a Villain and then went on to do a lot of things in the end made him act as if he was Treize Khushrenada, until he just became and evil butterfly.**

 **Only recently did I get the idea that I would be able to write this story, hopefully I can do it justice**

 **Please Review no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Prologue

 _The young Shinigami now used a white cloth to clean the blood off his Zanpakuto, as soon as he had wiped all the blood off his blade he threw the cloth away and sheathed his sword. He looked up as he now heard a voice dripping with blood lust calmly stating to him "I knew my instincts were right when I requested your promotion to 3_ _rd_ _seat, Khushrenada-san."_

 _The man who was was being address, turned and looked the one who had spoken to him. It was youthful looking woman with long black and gloomy looking eyes. Despite the sight of the woman being rather menacing the man named Khushrenada simply smiled in a friendly manner as he said "Thank for your most high praise, Kenpachi Taichō."_

 _Like Khushrenada she wore a black Shihakushō, but unlike him she wore a white Haori over her initial uniform. With a rather dark chuckle she said "But of course, we have you to thank for this, whoever thought we could use the Quincy children as bait for a trap, I must say even I did not expect your calculations to be spot on."_

 _To this Khushrenada simply stated earnestly "I take everything into account Taichou and I make sure I remember it, all of it."_

 _His Taichō now gave nod of her head before she said "I'll be sure to remember that Khushrenada-san and I have to commend you for not letting your personal feelings interfere with your ability to perform on the field."_

 _To this Khushrenada would have chuckled, except for the fact that he was in no mood for humour, instead he just said "There is no place for ones personal feelings while on the battle field."_

 _To this his Taichou raised an eyebrow as she now looked him up and down before she shook her head "And here all of your fellows have told the tale that you are a man of unquenchable passion, I'm unable to see that in you."_

 _To this Khushrenada just smiled as he said "But of course you don't, Taichō."_

 _She gave another chuckle as she said "I see so at least I know it is true that those 5 words are your favourite words."_

 _Khusrenada now raised an eyebrow himself before he asked "Taichō?"_

 _But she spoke no more to him, turning to the side and walking away from the field corpses that they 11_ _th_ _Division had made. She did not truly grasp or understand all that Khushrenada had said, one thing she did grasp was that he was in terms of tactics and strategy, brilliant. He was not one to leave things unfinished and left nothing to chance, if they had taken any casualties. The Kenpachi Taichou would have been sure that Khushrenada intended for those Shinigami to die._

 _Khushrenada on the other stayed awhile to observe the slaughter ground, men, women and children all lay dead here. It went against his views and beliefs as a person to let such a dishonourable thing occur. But this war it was both pointless and necessary, the current leadership of the Gotei 13 needed to be see the futility of war._

 _Fighting against Hollows was an endless battle in itself, fighting here was something else entirely. He had told his Taichō that he takes everything into account and that he remembers it. What she did not know was that Treize Khushrenada her 3_ _rd_ _Seat, had taken it upon himself to learn the names of all the Quincy who perished this day because of him. He had done so in life and he would do so in death._

* * *

 _With Treize_

890 year or more had passed since the Quincy War and Treize Khushrenada was no longer part of the 11th Division, but he was a 3rd seat. The former Fukutaichō of the 2nd had to say his farewells, he was going to be promoted to Taichō of the 12th Divison. Kisuke Urahara now looked at the man who had the 3rd seat of the 2nd Division before their current Taichō of the 2nd Division had been in 2nd Division.

Now trying to be friendly Urahara said "Well it seems that I will be off Khushrenada-sama, do take care of Yoruichi since I won't be here to do so."

To that Treize just let a little smile cross his lips before he said "Soon to be Taichō Urahara, I be honest with you, I am not sure I can look after Yoruichi Taichō, the way you did, after all it is only right that those privileges be reserved for you or any one else who she takes a fancy to."

Urahara's did his best to smile through that as began to feel a little uncomfortable, trying to get past this he ignored it instead stating "Oh don't such stick in the mud, Yoruichi is sure to get you promoted to Fukutaichō."

To this Treize simply stated "But of course you'd-."

He was cut short but Urahara saying "Don't you _but of course_ me, you and I but know that you are the best man for the job, I mean you smart your handsome, you do as you are ordered, you take the initiative, I swear you have dirty on all the Central 46 and every possible successor for the next 1000 years, in fact I am certain you have something on everyone, down to the students in the academy."

To this Treize tranquilly stated "I am unsure if that is compliment to my skills at information gathering or an insult to my integrity, that I would use my position to blackmail academy students, Soon-to-be Taichō Urahara."

Urahara had to cringe and the current title that Treize had assigned to him, so now with a sigh he said his final farewells to the Legendary Forever 3rd Seat, Treize Khushrenada, suspecting that his promotion was always shot down by someone above them.

But he decided to leave him a few words of warning "Oi Treiza-sama, you know you are the most wanted man by the whole of the Shinigami Women's Association."

Treize on his part since Urahara had already left didn't act surprised, he was already aware of their supposed secret meetings. How could he not when his own current Taichou was a senior member of it and they were part of the second division.

In truth though Treize did not think highly of his current Taichō, Yoruichi Shihōin merging the 2nd Division with Onmitsukidō division. This weakened the Gotei 13 since the Onmitsukidō answered to the central 46, people who Treize believed were of little worth even at their best.

This move by the Shihōin princess did however free him up meaning that despite the disadvantages this brought the Gotei 13 as whole it did allow him to move a lot more freely. Which was in the long run as well as the short term a major asset to him.

Strange, though it made sense for Urahara to be promoted, he had only recently become the Fukutaichō since Treize had set events to get rid of Marenoshin Ōmaeda his position, a real tragedy that. It wasn't that Ōmaeda was a terrible officer it was just that he was terrible for morale given his inclination to treat those note of _noble_ birth poorly.

In Ōmaeda's defence he was part of the Onmitsukidō before it merged with the 2nd Division, still that was not a real excuse, and the circumstances of your birth did not define how well you did in the Gotei 13. Given what they were originally like, such an attitude would have got him killed, it was indeed tempting, but Yamamoto Soutaichō despite everything had gotten soft, real soft, not even a shadow of the demon he had once been. It was good thing then that Treize himself never did.

* * *

Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe the Fukutaichō of the 1st division was pleasantly surprised when he saw Treize waiting for him. While Chōjirō knew that Treize and Yamamoto never saw eye to eye, he could appreciate the 2nd divisions 3rd seat since the two of them had similar taste in regards to tea, something Chōjirō and his Taichō frequently disagreed on.

"Treize" he greeted his friend in a cheerful manner as he walked up to him "I have found this new brew of western tea that humans use, I was wondering if you would like to come and see what it taste like with me since you also appreciate these sort of thing."

Treize gave a polite smile and shook his head "Chōjirō Fukutaichō" he addressed Chōjirō signalling that he was currently on duty meaning that he would not be able to come.

Chōjirō gave a sigh at this "you know it seems that in the last few years that you have had almost little to no free time at all." While 'last few years' was one hell of an understatement since Treize had not had much off duty time for close to half a dozen decades, Chōjirō was choosing not to be overly dramatic about it.

His words were met with an amused smile, despite knowing Treize for close to a thousand years Chōjirō still felt that he could not tell what went through his friends head. "Currently there is no one watching us" Treize stated surprising him.

"Why would either of us be watched?" Chōjirō asked narrowing his eyes in confusion before the answer hit him in full force as he was given a reply.

"The Onmitsukidō answer to the Central 46, they monitor almost everyone" Treize answered. He was also referring to how they had recently joined with the second division replacing many of the seated and unseated officers, forget about what they did to the rank and file of the 2nd division.

Now that he thought about it Chōjirō was inclined to believe that Treize may have been one of the few senior seated officers not to lose their seat, when it occurred. It seemed that they even monitored the Gotei 13 but that was to be expected. "You suspect that they are trying to expand their sphere of influence?"

"That has never needed to be suspected" Treize replied. Chōjirō knew that it was as clear as day or night, but sometimes a man could hope. Given that they now had spread their influence into the Gotei 13 via the Onmitsukidō merging with the 2nd division which would allow them to undermine the Gotei 13.

In truth Treize was far too good to be demoted which is why he had stayed, Chōjirō also was aware that he reported to Yamamoto all of the 2nd divisions activities since the merge. Which only meant that since Treize and the Soutaichō did not get along well, he had to give his reports to another. This too was useful since the friction between Treize and the Yamamoto made it all but impossible to suspect that he would be reporting anything to him.

Not another word was spoken as Treize took out a small easily concealable scroll and handed it to Chōjirō, who nodded and walked off. While Yoroichi Shihōin was at least somewhat trustworthy and would most likely not bend that easily to the Central 46, she was still the one who integrated the 2nd division and the Onmitsukidō, and they had other officers who were not as reliable.

* * *

 _With Yoroichi_

Yorochi was now looking at several sets of papers, since the 2nd Division merged with the Onmitsukidō, they were doing their promotions internally, which in turn gave her freedom to whom she would promote. She wanted to promote someone she could trust, her little bee was the last resort if it came to that. While she could trust the little bee, the little bee herself was still inexperienced.

Urahara had been a good Fukutaichō despite the very short time he had been hers. Before that was Marenoshin Ōmaeda whom she knew had undying loyalty to her. Circumstance within his clan had forced him to give up the position and retire, in fact several clans were hit during that time with some scandals.

The Central 46 had her hush it all up, but some of things she had to hush up were disturbing to say the least. While there were plenty of candidates for the role, there was one that stood out. Treize Khushrenada, the man with a most bizarre name and more than, the fact that she couldn't read the man.

He was well loved by most of the 2nd Division before she had become Taichō and merged Onmitsukidō. He was still well liked by all his fellows even after the merge. But due to due to some hidden charisma he had, most of her own Divison would take their problems to him. Worse yet was that all problems that were not about Officers above him in rank, Treize usually would fix them.

But if she did not promote him, many eye brows would be raised in her direction. He did have an impeccable, for literally everything, it was long record and that was for his feats in the 2nd Division alone. Due to her position as head of the Onmitsukidō, she had heard more rumours than most was that head been Unohana Taichō's 3rd seat.

Though admittedly she found that to be very unlikely due to the fact that Treize had showed no talent with healing at all. But then again, she had never seen him fight even once while she had been in the 2nd Division, this meant she had never seen his Shikai and was unsure if he even had one, he was a 3rd Seat after all.

But she did have one way left open to her and that was to go to Unohana Taichō and ask the head of the 4th Division herself if he had truly been her 3rd Seat at one point. And then only if he had been her 3rd Seat would Yoroichi ask her if he had her Shikai if anyone was to know it would be her since the previous head of the 2nd's untimely demise.

 _With Unohana_

Unohana the Taichō of the 4th Division was now sitting down sipping tea as she looked at the Captain of the 2nd Division. Softly she asked "Is there anything that you desired to discuss in particular Shihōin Taichō, can I assume that it has to do Khushrenada-san?"

Yoroichi gave a polite nod as she said "That is the exact reason I am here, Unohana Taichō, my current Fukutaichō is about to become the Taichō of the 12th Division and I need to fill my 2nd Seat, since events forced my previous Fukutaichō."

Unohana for her part just smiled a little bit and narrowed her eyes "If it was just down to experience, talent and skill, I must apologise for there would be no choice but Khushrenada-san."

To this Yoroichi asked her a question of her own "If is as you state, the only option available to me, why did you not promote him, Unohana Taichō."

With a smile still on her face, Unohana closed her eyes as she stated "Because he was transferred to the 2nd Division before I could promote him, you however do not have such an obstacle in front of you, the obstacle you face is trust."

It was true that trust was the major issue that was going on here, Treize for all records had one that made most if not all Shinigami jealous. Yoroichi now chose to ask "Can he be trusted, Unohana Taichō?"

In reply to this Unohana just asked her "Can you be trusted Shihōin Taichō, you may not trust him because he was a veteran officer of the 2nd Division before you were made Taichō. Let me ask you Shihōin Taichō, what do you know of Treize Khushrenada, what do you know of your 3rd Seat."

Yoroichi simply stated "He's been there for a long time, he is good at his job and is popular with most of my own Division, he hands in all reports on time, never early or late and his track record is perfect and both us are well aware that he is the most wanted man by the Shinigami's Women's Association."

In reply Unohana simply said in a very familiar tone "But of course you'd say that."

Yoroichi jumped up as she could not restrain herself when the epiphany hit here "I knew it, he really was your 3rd Seat!"

She then recalled whom she was talking to and sat down quickly as she apologised for what she just did "My apologies for the sudden outburst Unohana Taichō."

Unohana chuckled a little before she raised an eyebrow opening her eyes and asking "Do you believe he got that off me or that I may have taken that off him?"

This was a trap if Yoroichi ever knew one, and given her occupation she most definitely did "Khushrenada-san does do it with a certain flair doesn't he?"

If the 4th Taichō was displeased with Yoroichi changing the subject to avoid answering that question then she chose not to show it, in any form. "Why yes, I find that elegance he puts into it to be rather endearing" Unohana answered.

"I would describe it differently" Yoroichi disagreed, to her it was rather insufferable, as if Treize was taunting that he knew something you didn't, and for it it seemed to be obvious to him at the very least.

Unohana seemed to know what Yoroichi was referring to "I do not believe he intends to get under your skin like that" the 4th Taichō stated "though I am not sure how people are able to take offence to what he says, after all he is the epitome of a gentlemen."

Perhaps Unohana was just too terrifying to be irritated by Treize's personality or perhaps she enjoyed his demeanour, which was also in itself terrifying. Though that last part definitely fit Treize a little too well "gentlemen he is" Yoroichi agreed "but he does have a way to infuriate people if he so desires."

"Oh of that I am well aware" Unohana informed her "I rather enjoy watching him do it, it's quite therapeutic and it was a suggestion I gave him" truly and utterly terrifying indeed.

On her part Yoroichi was shocked "why?" was all she could say.

"It amused me" was the only reply she got "and he is rather good at it."

The head of the Onmitsukidō didn't know what to say, that it had been Unohana who had suggested for Treize to behave in such a manner truly was unexpected. She also seemed to have initially encouraged it from the way she had spoken.

It seemed that the Taichō of the 4th division was able to see how shocked Yoroichi really was "of courseI am merely joking" Unohana informed her making Yoroichi feel a little relieved. "Khushrenada-san has always been like that" that part however was not so reassuring.

"Then how did he ever make it to being a seated officer?" the Shihōin princess queried, while it was clear that Treize's behaviour amused the 4th Taichō there had to be more to it than that, otherwise he would not have been promoted or even transferred.

Unohana's gentle smile became a knowing one "because his record is exemplary, there is not a fault in his service with his track record being flawless. Which is also one of the reasons why it is rather impressive given the length of said record."

Yoroichi had briefly read Treize's record when she had become the head of the 2nd division and decided to merge it with the Onmitsukidō, however she had only read the most recent decade or so. Like Unohana had suggested the 2nd division Taichō knew it was longer, but she didn't know how long. From what her fellow Taichō was suggesting hinted at it being a very long record of service, one which she was being suggested to read, by one who had most probably read it.

"So at the end of it you would recommend that I promote him to second seat and make him my fukutaichō" Yoroichi summarised from what she had gotten from Unohana, which surprisingly wasn't much. The Shihōin princess knew that there were things the Unohana was deliberately not telling her, but she didn't know why. This was something she intended to find out.

Unohana nodded "most definitely" the Taichō of the 4th division answered "he is reliable and you can count on him to be dedicated to his duty."

Now came the big question that Yoroichi had yet to ask, though from the way the conversation had went it seemed that it may not have been needed. "Do you know if Khushrenada-san possesses a Shikai?"

"You haven't seen it?" Unohana replied before chuckling " _but of course you haven't seen it_ " she corrected herself. "There has been no reason for him to use it recently" the Taichō of the 4th stated.

This did confirm for Yoroichi that either her fellow Taichō was covering for Treize or that her 3rd seat really did have a Shikai. It also confirmed that the senior Taichō was also playfully teasing her ever so slightly, scratch that Unohana was going out of her way to only pretend to be subtle. The 4th Taichō was very much openly teasing her, with Yoroichi's 3rd seat's most frequent line. "Can you tell me what it does?" Yoroichi asked hopefully, without showing that she was eager to discover what her mysterious 3rd seat was capable of.

Unohana only smiled kindly at her "now that would be telling" she replied in a playful manner. While dashing Yoroichi's hopes of getting to know it without much effort.

To the 2nd Division Onmitsukidō Taichō this however was the 4th Taichō's way of telling her that it would not be that easy for her to discover it. "Thank you Unohana Taichō for sharing that with me, as we both know it is important" Yoroichi said with a polite bow, in a small attempt to get her fellow to reveal anything else.

"Always a pleasure to aid my fellow Taichō's" the Taichō of the 4th division replied, informing Yoroichi that this was all she was getting. Leaving the 2nd Taichō with more questions to her third seat and possible fukutaichō than answers, answers she as intent on getting.

There were two possible paths that could Toroichi saw open to her, the first was to just plain up ask Treize what his Shikai was and what it did. She was pretty sure that was not a smart move since he'd more than likely say " _But of course you'd don't know_ " and whenever he said that, Yoroichi was sure everyone except clearly Unohana got ticked off.

The other option was to test Treize out and engage him in combat, if what Unohana Taichō had implied was anything to go by, she may not want to see it. That or it was not very useful and only would appear during very limited and situational circumstances.

If she was to choose one, she would have to rule out the other and both could lead to the same result of her either refusing to tell her or just plain refusing to show her. Yet she did have one option available to her though it would take some time to persuade him to tell her of Treize's Shikai. But if the fukutaichō of the 1st Division did not tell her of what his Shikai did, then she knew something was up with it.

She was not head of the Onmitsukidō for nothing and was aware or rather made sure to find out that Treize did at least have a friend in fukutaichō of the 1st Division. She did not know if they met often or if they met at all, but she did learn that they were friends. That meant he may know and if she said his promotion depended on it, he'd be more willing to share what Unohana Taichō was not.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, I will make the Chapters longer in the future**

 **Please Review and let me know what you would like to see happen, no flaming thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I am JAGA03 bringing you a new chapter of Khushrenada Chronicles: The Seireitei**

 **Thank you to guest and raio10 your reviews are extremely appreciated.**

 **Please Read and Review, no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter One

Treize Khushrenada now sat down at a table with Genshirō Okikiba the 3rd Seat of the 1st Division. It was one of his few moments of leisure time and he had not been invited to drink with Genshirō for a long time. Now as they took sips of the sake, Genshirō chose to ask "So Treize I hear rumours that there will be an empty 2nd Seat in your Division?"

To this Treize just took a sip of his sake as he corrected his friend saying "There will be an opening in Shihōin Taichō's Division, yes she will need a new fukutaichō since hers is going to become the Taichō of the 12th."

Genshirō gave a nod now as he said "The question is who will be the knew fukutaichō of the 2nd, I'd say I have my money on you but who knows that whom Shihōin Taichō will pick."

In reply to that Treize took another sip of his sake before saying "The 2nd is not as you recall it Genshirō, it was merged with the Onmitsukidō and thus the Central 46 have their claws in it."

Genshirō gave a nod at that while he downed the last of his sake just before he said "You know what bugs me about you Treize?"

To this Treize lifted one of his perfect eyebrows and asked "What is that Genshirō?"

Genshirō took in a deep breath before he said "It is the fact that you look the exact same as you did when Unohana Taichō scouted you."

Treize just smiled as he replied to that "I do believe that you may have had a bit too much tonight Genshirō, ."

Genshirō denied that by stating "That is absurd, to think that I would be gone after a single cup, aside from that, I do believe that you look exactly the same Treize, don't you deny it."

In reply to this, Treize simply said "But of course you'd say that."

Genshirō gave a little bit of a chuckle before he said "I'm not going to let you _but of course_ , you way out of this one, if you've found the secret to eternal youth, I'd have you share it with me."

Treize looked up and smiled as he said "Why don't you ask Unohana Taichō about her eternal youth as it were?"

Genshirō gave a shiver before he nonchalantly stated "I am pretty sure we both don't want to know what she does, it is probably is dark and scary for a lack of a better word?"

It was just after Genshirō said this that he noticed that Treize's eyes were not meet his own, in fact they were gazing above him. Genshirō did not even want to turn around and see who was behind him, he already knew and what he said might have just signed his death warrant.

A calm and cold voice of lady now sounded out from behind Genshirō as it addressed him saying "Why I had no idea that you thought me to be so dark and evil 3rd Seat Genshirō Okikiba?"

Genshirō now looked to Treize as he asked "She is right behind me isn't she?"

Giving a nod Treize said "Correct."

Genshirō now took in a deep breath again "When you said that I should ask her, you were addressing the fact that she was her?"

To this Treize gave another nod as he said "Correct."

Now Genshirō asked "She is wearing the new smile of hers and has her eyelids shut as well?"

Treize confirmed this and said "Correct."

Genshirō now asked his second last question "She's waiting for me to turn around, isn't she?"

Unohana gave a nod to that so Treize said "That is correct."

The last question that Genshirō Okikiba had for his friend was the most important "The two of you have slept together, I am about to die, so please do away with the formality of it?"

Treize raised his eyebrow again this time a little bit confused before he asked a question of his own "Genshirō where did you get that idea from?"

Even Unohana seemed a little taken aback by this and Genshirō Okikiba saw his chance and used _Shunpo_ to make a hasty retreat out of there.

Unohana's reaction to this was to chuckle darkly as she now took the seat that formerly was occupied by the 1st Divisions 3rd Seat. Sitting down she said to Treize "Oh my, Treize-san it would appear that friend has abandoned you to my tender mercies."

Treize now stood up and said "Unohana Taichō, what can I do for you, has little free time, you more so than others."

She gave a rather ominous chuckle before she stated "Actually I came here with the soul intention of find out Treize-san, a playful kitten came and asked me about you."

Treize replied to her stating "But of course she did, Unohana Taichō."

Unohana opened her eyes as she stated "Treize-san, this is not the time for games, I would have you heed the words I am about to say."

* * *

 _Roughly over 980 years ago_

" _As much as I enjoyed our last little meeting, I think you would be interested in what I am about to say, boy" Yachiru Unohana stated. While most would have fled at the sight of this, the youth before her matched her, meeting the Kehpachi's stare with a level one of his own. His ice blue eyes meeting her darker ones as if they were in a contest of wills._

 _The youth himself seemed to be in a position that would allow him to either attack or flee in less than a moments notice, given his first encounter with the Taichō of the 11_ _th_ _division none would blame him for such precautions. "And may I ask what it is you have to say that I would be interested in?" His tone was polite and formal, not something you would expect from someone to be found in one of the outer districts nor would you expect any soul here to have even a shred of elegance, much less have their every action be defined by it. You would never have known that the one half of the two of them in their previous meeting had done almost everything in their power to kill the one before each other._

 _A dark and sadistic chuckle came from the Kenpachi "so young and yet so experienced, though you are less experienced in the ways of the shinigami and more so experienced in the way of combat."_

" _I believe the term you are looking for is 'The Art of War'" the Youth corrected her._

 _Unohana simply smiled, it was not a pleasant one, since it conveyed her bloodlust to the onlooker. "The Art of War?" She asked, herself more than the youth."That has a nice ring to it, yes" she agreed with him "you are more experienced in the Art of War than you are currently in the ways of the Shinigami."_

" _So you are here to offer to indoctrinate me into your 'ways' as it were?" the youth stated._

 _If it were possibly the Kenpachi's smile grew even wider "why yes" she replied "while in general the Gotei 13 would greatly benefit from having a warrior of your capabilities among their ranks that is not the soul reason I approached you."_

 _The youth's expression was unreadable but it was clear he was waiting on Unohana to expand on what she had just said. "I myself am infatuated in crossing swords" the Kenpachi explained "I can think of no greater joy than to cross blades with another and fight to the death with them."_

" _Yet you do so in ways that lack elegance" the youth countered "if you must use hidden daggers to get ahead in combat then I suggest being less obvious and crude about it."_

" _From our little clash before I know you value fair play but are not afraid to bend certain rules either" Unohana replied. "You nearly took my eye out with my own knife" what was disturbing was how excited she sounded at the prospect._

" _You should have been more focused on where my sword was" the youth stated._

" _I am afraid we are getting a little off topic here" the Taichō of the 11_ _th_ _stated "what I mean is, as you are now, you cannot progress any further." raising her gloomy but blood thirsty eyes a little Unohana began "as you are now, we can see that you are a without a doubt a master of the sword."_

 _The Kenpchi's tone then took an almost sad tune "however, that and your keen analytical mind, and charisma are the only things you have. Granted in normal instances just the three of them would suffice however, since your possess a spiritual pressure, this will not always be enough."_

" _You are referring to the creatures that are called hollows" the youth stated earning a nod from Unohana._

" _Yes indeed" she affirmed "now so far you have been able to deal with the relatively weak and so far none have been too cunning, however that will not last" the Taichō of the 11_ _th_ _informed him. "Eventually you will attract a powerful hollow that will most likely devour your before any Shinigami even pick up it's presence and come to investigate."_

 _The youth's ice blue eyes bore into her own, if she were anyone else Unohana believed that she might have felt a chill run down her spine. "So you are suggesting I become one of you Shinigami, since I have this 'Spiritual Presence" as you put it."_

" _Precisely" Unohana informed him "facing you afterwards will be even more thrilling than it was when we first met."_

" _I assume there are some form of registration I will have to go through to see if I am compatible" the youth stated._

" _There is an academy run by the Soutaichō" the Kenpachi answered "however if I put a good word in for you, then you could bypass the Academy entirely, though we will still need to get you an Asauchi, though there are still plenty of those."_

 _The youth's eyes spared a brief glance at the blade strapped to the Taichō's waist. The fact that she had not been carrying it was the reason he believed she had not come here to fight. "Is that the type of blade you use?"_

 _Unohana laughed "Yes, it is and no it isn't" she answered. "Asauchi are the blades of low level Shinigami who have yet to gain a Zanpakutō and are nameless." The Kenpachi stroked the hilt of her Zanpakutō in a fond and almost gentle way. "Zanpakutō are reflections of the Shinigami who wield them" she explained "Miazuki here was very excited to see you a second time, not many get to cross swords with my Zanpakutō a second time."_

" _How will you putting in a good word get me into the Gotei 13?" The youth asked "I am sure there are many things that you Shinigami are also required to learn before seeing active duty."_

" _Because I will have you transferred to my division, the 11_ _th_ _, wasting your time in the academy would be a shame, I would much rather have you learn through experience" Unohana replied. "That there will be few who dare to question my request."_

 _The youth did not look wholly convinced "request or demand?"_

" _There is little to no difference when it comes to me" the Kenpachi replied, letting him know that this wasn't an offer she was making._

 _This caused the youth to chuckle "but of course it doesn't" he stated knowing that refusing had never been and option to begin with. "Though I must ask, if I were to join like you would suggest, how would I learn what I missed in the academy?"_

 _The Kenpachi's smile turned even more vicious at this "I thought that was obvious, I will be the one to teach you."_

" _I guess I have no choice then" the youth stated to himself more than to Unohana "Should I be calling you Taichō or Sensei?"_

 _Unohana's reply was a dark chuckle "I do like the sound of that, but that is the question I should be asking you, what is your name, my soon to be pupil?"_

 _The youth locked eyes with her once again "Treize, I am Treize Khushrenada."_

* * *

 _With_ _Yoroichi_

Yoroichi had been unable to speak with the fukutaichō of the 1st Division, Soutaichō had informed her that his fukutaichō was out on some important business. For all she knew he could have been collecting tea leaves, so now a little bit disheartened by it she was making her way to a bar of ill repute. When she came to a sudden halt, the sight she saw was one truly to behold.

In a small establishment, which was not the one that Yoroichi was heading two was a very familiar face, in fact it was the face of none other than Treize Khushrenada! He was clearly not on duty was sitting down drinking sake slowly making small talk with someone.

Her blood ran cold as she recognised the Reiatsu signature of the person who Treize was sitting with. It was none other than Retsu Unohana the Taichō of the 4th Division. Even though Yoroichi was yet to hear what they were talking about, she could see that the two of them were very familiar with one another.

Unohana Taichō had her trademark smile on her face, not only that but the atmosphere the two of them gave of made it seem as if this was a secret romantic liaison between the two of them. But thanks to her skilfully mastery of _lip reading_ , Yoroichi was able to tell that the two of them were not on a date or they were and they were speaking in code.

Yoroichi was not sure what was worse, the fact that they recall the old days and state how different the two of them are now or rather just how much Unohana Taichō has changed. Or if they were secretly in a relation ship and their child would inherit Treize's wits and Unohana's smile.

She could see it all, Unohana Taichō confessing her love to Treize and Treize saying " _But of course you'd say that_."

But there was another option, the two of them seemed to be close but their closeness could actually give credit to another rumour. That Treize is the son of illegitimate child of Unohana Taichō and his father is the Soutaichō, it would explain that they don't get along. Actually that did not make sense at all, but Yoroichi was now found out as she heard the voice of Unohana Taichō "Ah Shihōin Taichō, you look as if you have seen a _Vasto Lorde_ , please come sit with us."

The smile that the Taichō of the 4th Division had told Yoroichi that there was no escape, she should just submit now. But before she did so she asked "How long where you aware that I was here, watching you?"

Yoroichi kept it very specific because she had learned that both Treize and Unohana could be very vague if you weren't very clear on what you were asking. Treize now politely replied "Since before you went into the Soutaichō's office."

Now that was as scary thought, had Unohana told him about her meeting with Treize and he just assumed she'd go there next? Wait she now had Treize in front of her and nothing to lose so she just asked "Treize, could you show me your Shikai?"

To that Treize takes a sip of his sake before he asks "Is that an order Shihōin Taichō?"

Unohana now chuckled very darkly and out of character for the 4th Division Taichō and now looks to Yoroichi and says with leering eyes that put Yoroichi on edge "I suggest you sit down and have a drink with us Shihōin Taichō."

Yoroichi could tell that was not a suggestion so she now moved from outside the building to inside it. Now taking a seat that was not at their table Yoroichi sits down and looks at the two Shinigami she is with. There is something different about the two of them, something far more sinister.

With Treize there was always something off about him whenever Yoroichi laid eyes upon him. But it wasn't like this, no it was Unohana who seemed sinister and Treize just seemed to reflect that. Or it could be the other way around, Yoroichi was not sure, but she did fear for a life right now. Treize now asked "Shihōin Taichō, did you know who the first of the Gotei 13 were, the first 13 Taichōs?"

Yoroichi shook her head but then said doing her best to hide her fear "I know that Soutaichō was and you were Unohana Taichō?"

All the tension and that sinister feeling that Yoroichi was feeling vanished suddenly as she now heard Unohana chuckle before she said "Let me finish my sake and we shall go and show you Khushrenada-san's Shikai."

Yoroichi breathed a sigh of relief for a moment there she thought things were going to get ugly, Unohana Taichō was scarier than she normally was. Not to mention Treize being Treize just seemed to add to how scary Unohana was, he had to have been 3rd Seat at least to pull of such a dynamic. But now as Unohana finished her drink Yoroichi asked "So where are we going?"

* * *

Treize sheathed his Zanpakutō "was this a sufficient enough demonstration Shihōin Taichō?" He asked hi division commander.

Yoroichi for her part was out of breath, no wonder Unohana had suggested that they go to a remote district far outside of the Seretei for this. "Yes, Khushrenada-san" she replied between breathes. The 2nd division Taichō know understood why the Taichō of the 4th division had instructed her to experience it first hand, by being on the receiving end of Treize's Shikai.

The head of the Shihōin clan had noticed that Unohana herself was eager to see Treize's release, almost too eager which meant that there was a story there. Given that the 4th division Taichō had been rather adamant of how Yoroichi go about this meant that the gentle Unohana had gone through what she had just done. What Yoroichi found horrifying was that the 4th division Taichō had enjoyed it. Yoroichi was not sure is she was please discovering this new piece of information on Unohana's personality, it seemed to be more fitting with the rather bloodthirsty 11th division rather than the 4th.

Noticing that the two of them were politely waiting for her Yoroichi managed to gather herself "sorry" she apologised "I was not expecting such a thorough workout."

"It seems you haven't gotten one of those in a long while, Flash goddess" Unohana commented. Referring to Yoroichi's legendary skill with Shunpo, being the fastest practitioner of it in all of Soul Society.

The 2nd division Taichō didn't reply, it was obvious that Unohana was teasing her. Yoroichi suspected that her fellow Taichō may in fact have been jealous of not getting to face off against Treize and his Shikai. "I can understand now why not may people have seen it" she informed Treize, ignoring the quip made at her "a Shikai like that is outright terrifying."

Treize nodded in agreement to his Taichō's statement "you'll never understand the futility of conflict unless you fight." The words he had just spoken did not seem to be spoken to anyone in general, since Treize had not addressed either Taichō present.

Yoroichi was confused at his statement, not knowing where it came from, though given what his Shikai did, it was oddly appropriate. Still the Taichō of the 2nd division did not comprehend why Treize would say something like that, though it was obvious that Unohana was amused by what Yoroichi's 3rd seat had just said.

Again there seemed to be some silent form of communication between the two of them that she could just not place together. It was as they were speaking and she could not even hear or see what they were saying, not surprisingly this did irritate Yoroichi quite a bit. Secrets were not something that should elude her, especially since she was head of the Onmitsukidō.

"Shall we leave?" Unohana asked.

Ever the gentlemen Treize turned and looked at Yoroichi for an answer, she was his Taichō, his direct superior, as such he would look to her for the final say if she was present or the situation warranted it. Yoroichi already knew this, but it was at least comforting for her to know that her 3rd seat would show her the proper respect even if in terms of service he was her senior.

"Yes" Yoroichi agreed with Unohana, who seemed a little disappointed, most likely due to not crossing blades with Treize for some reason or the other. There was a history between the two and the Shihōin clan head was rather determined to discover anything that she could, mainly for the Shinigami Women's Association. Though said action may be shot down due to the 4th division Taichō being a senior member and the supervising chairwoman. Either way Yoroichi was now setting herself to discover exactly what was the nature of Treize's and Unohana's relationship.

Taking his leave of the two of them Treize headed back to the 2nd division headquarters, Yoroichi would have followed him there but Unohana had given her a look that told her to stay for a moment or two.

"Shihōin Taichō" Unohana said giving one of her smiles that sent most people's skin crawling, Yoroichi herself was not immune to the effects, feeling a rather unpleasant sensation carry up through her spine. "Since you have seen it I must let you know that Yamamoto Soutaichō has explicitly forbidden any who have seen Khushrenada's Shikai from speaking on it or distributing information on it."

Yoroichi could see the logic in that, but she did not fully understand why Unohana was telling her this unless it had something to do with her rank in the Onmitsukidō.

"As such any such abusing of loopholes and use of exact words will still be punishable by execution by the Soutaichō himself" Unohana explained, all while still wearing that smile of her.

This did seem to be a bit strange to the 2nd division Taichō, usually the Soutaichō, couldn't just execute captains on the spot like that, given what she had just experienced Yoroichi deemed it the appropriate course of action. As the Taichō of the 2nd division she knew what Treize's Shikai was, as the head of the Onmitsukidō and Shihōin clan she was to have no idea. This was also a test of trust for her, something that Yoroichi knew that despite her record her association with Onmitsukidō stained her accomplishments.

"I understand, Unohana Taichō" Yoroichi replied with a nod "not a word of this will be heard by anyone other than the three of us who were present including 3rd seat Khushrenada himself.

Unohana nodded in recognition of what had just been spoken "I am glad we got that out of the way" the 4th division Taichō stated, her smile of doom still in place. "I will see you when you next visit the 4th" Unohana stated "or at the next Taichō's meeting."

After Unohana had left Yoroichi felt tension in her body that she didn't even know was there easing up, letting out a breathe that Yoroichi had been unaware that she was holding. "It seems that the situation with Treize is far more complex and intricate than I initially believed it to be" the 2nd division Taichō stated, things were a lot more complicated. Despite preferring not to be wrong a rather excited smile had worked it's way onto Yoroichi's face "well lets see just how far this tunnel goes, after all I do like a challenge, don't I?"

* * *

 _With Yamamoto_

Yamamoto Soutaichō was now in front of his Fukutaichō, he did not look pleased. But then again as Soutaichō, not many if had seen him smile, especially not in the last 500 years. Now look his Fukutaichō in the eye he asked "Is it true, does she plan to promote him?"

To this Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe the Fukutaichō of the 1st Division now faced down is Captain, he held the gaze of the ancient Shingami for a moment before he replied "Shihōin Taichō did not come to me herself, but that is what I hear, that she visited Unohana Taichō."

Yamamoto took in this news with a deep breath before "Khushrenada-san, that boy has had the ambition in his eye that is a threat to every one and yet no one, tell me do you believe that the previous 2nd Seat before Urahara Fukutaichō was removed by Khushrenada-san?"

Chōjirō had to think on that on, Marenoshin Ōmaeda had not been forced to retire after a few events that damaged several Noble Houses. The Ōmaeda were the least effected by all of this, but it was effected enough that their Clan leadership had been damaged. Which in turn required Marenoshin Ōmaeda retire and take control of his Clan in order to repair the damages, which was going to take several decades if not more and they were the ones who got of lightly.

So now with this in mind Chōjirō stated "I'm not sure of it Soutaichō, 3rd Seat Khushrenada does appear to have that level of influence that he could cause such things to happen."

If it had been just to remove Ōmaeda it was a bit of overkill, even for Treize or at least that is what Chōjirō thought. It did not look like that was a the soul goal or rather just an add on to all that occurred. Chōjirō knew that Treize did have a lot of ambition, but if that was true that he caused then Ōmaeda to retire Urahara wouldn't have been Fukutaichō.

Treize was not a man who could be read easily if at all, that was on of the reasons why Yamamoto did not trust him. A man who seemed to be in his element upon the battlefield or in the rooms of politicians is a dangerous man. With that in mind Chōjirō asked "Do you wish to transfer him before the promotion, just like you did last time?"

To this Yamamoto stated bluntly "His current Taichō is not like Unohana was, she is also not as trustworthy as she makes herself out to be, if she wants him promoted she'll pull strings in order to get the Central 46 to stop a transfer."

Chōjirō now asked rather openly "Do you plan to either go and execute Khushrenada or execute Shihōin Taichō, the latter is possibly but would cause a backlash against you and by the Central 46 for kill a Clan head just like that."

Not feeling the need to remind the Soutaichō of what happened the last time he and Treize come to blow, Chōjirō "But at worst if you do execute Shihōin Taichō, you'd be reprimanded and nothing else."

After a very long pause Yamamoto look to Chōjirō and said "I believe I'll have to let it go this time and see what happens."

Chōjirō inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, Yamamoto was not going to execute Shihōin Taichō or fight Treize, the problem with the latter was that Tenjirō around to fix the two of them this time when it was over.

* * *

 **So there it is, please read and review**


End file.
